how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Cigarette Ever
Recap Future Ted explains how frustrated Robin got at her early morning news show, and describes her taking a smoke break up on the roof, much to the surprise of his listening children. She is then joined by Marshall, who is stressed about his new department head Arthur Hobbs. Barney explains that Marshall's job is at risk because Arthur doesn't remember Marshall, even though Marshall worked for him before and made an angry explosive speech when he quit. When Marshall takes a rooftop break at work, he bumps into Arthur, and to gain his confidence, they share a smoke. Even though Marshall rigorously cleans himself, Lily can still smell the smoke on him, and uses it as an excuse to start smoking again herself (which leads to her voice lowering a few octaves). Finally, Ted and Barney feel left out as their friends smoke outside MacLaren's, and they join in as well. As the week continues, their smoking takes its toll, decreasing Ted's stamina on the stairs, worsening Lily's voice, and giving Marshall's boss, Arthur, a heart attack, and Barney finding a cigarette burn on his tie. They all pledge to stop smoking, though Robin is reluctant at first. Meanwhile, Robin is joined by a new co-anchor, Don Frank, a legend of the pre-6am television world, having broadcast in 39 media outlets. Impressed at first, Robin is quickly disappointed by Don's lack of professionalism or concern, or even pants. She works even harder to prove that her job means something, even booking Mayor Bloomberg on the show. Don tells her to stop taking her job so seriously, and amidst her retorts, he reveals that the Mayor canceled. As she begins to light up a cigarette on air in defeat, the gang calls from the apartment, pleading for her not to break their pact. She agrees, but when she returns to the apartment, she finds everyone smoking on the roof. Future Ted tells the audience in the voice-over that Robin and Don were dating within three months. The gang agrees to have "one last cigarette" as the sun rises, but Future Ted reveals it took years for each member of the gang to actually quit, listing events in their lives that lead to the change: Lily quits the day she decides to try to get pregnant; Marshall quits the day his son is born; Robin quits in June 2013; Barney quits in March 2017; and Ted quits two weeks into dating the mother. Continuity *Future Ted's kids are shown to be shocked at knowing that the whole gang smokes, but this fact is well known for some of them: **Lily and Robin smoked just before Lily and Marshall's wedding in . **In , Barney reveals to Ted that Robin smokes. **In , Barney is seen smoking a cigarette in front of Lily's kindergartens. **Barney (' , , ), Lily ( ), Ted ( ) and Robin ( , ) were also known to smoke cigars. **Robin and Ted had lighters in . *In , there is a scene in which Lily questions Marshall: "But if those guys try to pressure you to smoke, what do you say?" and Marshall answers: "Only when I'm drunk." *This is the first time we learn that Marshall and Lily have a son, this is continued with the episode . *This is the first time that the gang has actually seen Robin's news show. They first attempted this in . *Marshall's new boss, Arthur Hobbs, was his boss before, as seen on . He earned the nickname "Artillery Arthur" for yelling at employees. Marshall yelled loudly at Hobbs and quit the job. *Don was first mentioned at the end of . Future Ted states that Robin will be dating Don within three months, which does happen. *Mike, the cameraman was first seen working with Robin at Metro News 1 in . *Marshall is seen smoking his "last cigarette ever" in . Gallery : 12.PNG|Marshall's "system" to get rid of the smell of cigarettes ce.PNG|The gang arguing after only 26 hours without smoking lc.PNG|The gangs "Last Cigarette Ever" Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The gang uses a Tim Horton's coffee can as an ashtray about halfway through the episode, and the Tim Horton's name is clearly shown in the trademark gold oval on the front of the can. Near the end of the episode, the gang is back on the roof, and the "Tim Horton's" has been removed from the gold oval. * When Ted walks up the stairs, it is said "three flights later" after he has already walked up one floor. But in , Ted exclaims, "Three flights of stairs and not a single drop!" referring to the beer in his hand. So there are 3 flights of stairs and not 4. Allusions and Outside References *There is a coffee can beside Ted when the group is smoking on the roof. Robin and Barney visited a Tim Hortons in Toronto in . *When Don tells Robin about how he has in fact worked for a network news show, he gives a speech that is an homage to the speech "Crash" Davis gives to "Nuke" LaLoosh in . *The is mentioned in a flashback. Music * - * - suite by , played during flashbacks of 13-year-old Marshall's camping trip, when he had his first cigarette. Other Notes *In the "future" where it shows the kids being told the story, they have gone back to the original room from the pilot episode. The kids are even back in the clothes from that episode. *The flashback pictures of Don Frank on his different morning TV shows feature the exact same wooden set. Although the scene changes are noticeable because different titles and background pictures are used in each scene, the wooden set has been used not only for Channel 12, but also for Metro News 1(Seasons 1-4) and when Robin auditioned for a news anchor job in . **The flashback scenes also show the telephone set on the stage right of each set. *International Airdates: Australia: April 22, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: August 5, 2010 on E4 Guests *Ron Nicolosi - Mike * - Don Frank * - Lily's Smoking Voice *Tyler Peterson - Thirteen Year Old Marshall *Trent Peltz - Ricky *Bob Odenkirk - Arthur Hobbs Reception Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade A-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/last-cigarette-ever,36340/ Joel Keller, reviewer at described the casting of as Lily's smoking voice as only the third funniest thing in the episode. He praises the flashback scenes to thirteen year old Marshall first smoke as the funniest thing in the episode. http://www.tvsquad.com/2009/12/15/review-how-i-met-your-mother-last-cigarette-ever/ Brian Zoromski of gave the episode only 5.5 out of 10. Zoromski noted that he had never been a smoker and described this as the worst episode ever. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/105/1055324p1.html Cindy McLennan of rated the episode with a grade A-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/last-cigarette-ever-1.php References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5